List of Blue's Clues and Blue's Room videos
Blue's Clues Videos Release From of Episodes on Videos From 1998-2008 Videos (1998-2008) Videos (1998-2008) 1998 # Story Time (VHS, 6/9/1998)- Blue's Story Time/What Story Does Blue Want to Play? # Arts & Crafts (VHS, 6/9/1998)- Adventures in Art/What Does Blue Want to Make? # Taking Care With Blue (VHS, 7/28/1998)- Steve Gets the Sniffles/What Does Blue Need? # Blue's Birthday (VHS, 9/8/1998)- Birthday Candle Dance/Blue's Birthday # Blue's Clues First Season (VHS, 10/1/1998)- 14 Episodes Tape # Blue's Clues Second Season (VHS, 10/2/1998)- 26 Episodes Tape 1999 # ABC's & 123's (VHS, 1/12/1999)- Blue's ABC's/Math! # Rhythm & Blue (VHS, 1/12/1999)- Blue Wants to Play a Song Game!/What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day? # Let's Play a Game! (VHS, 2/5/1999)- Blue Wants to Play a Game/What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? # Fix & Pretend (VHS, 2/12/1999)- Pretend Time/Mechanics! # Try Try Again (VHS, 3/4/1999)- The Trying Game/What Is Blue Trying To Do? # Feeling Blue (VHS, 4/6/1999)- Blue's Sad Day/Blue is Frutrated # Blue's Big Treasure Hunt (VHS, 6/22/1999)- Blue's Big Treasure Hunt/Blue's News # Can You Find It? (VHS, 8/31/1999)- The Lost Episode!/Hide and Seek # Blue's Discoveries (VHS, 9/21/1999)- What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try?/What Does Blue Want To Make Out of Recycled Things? # Blue's Big Pajama Party (VHS, 10/12/1999)- Blue's Big Pajama Party/What Was Blue's Dream About? 2000 # Blue's Safari (VHS, 1/11/2000)- Animal Behavior!/Nurture! # Artistic & Blue (VHS, 2/8/2000)- Draw Along With Blue/Art Appreciation # Magenta Comes Over (VHS, 3/7/2000)- The Bedtime Business Song/Magenta Comes Over/What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture? # Stop, Look and Listen! (VHS, 6/6/2000)- What Did Blue See?/Nick Jr. Sings: ((Sounds))/What's That Sound? # Foods and Parties (VHS, 7/4/2000)- Weight and Balance/Mailbox's Birthday # Blue's Big Musical Movie (VHS & DVD, 10/3/2000) # Building With Blue (VHS, 11/17/2000)- Inventions/What Does Blue Want to Build? # Funny Opposites? (VHS, 12/10/2000)- What's So Funny?/Opposites 2001 # All Kind of Signs (VHS, 2/6/2001)- Signs/Geography # Natures (VHS, 4/24/2001)- Nature/Enviornments # Playtime With Periwinkle (VHS, 5/8/2001)- Blue's Big Mystery/Periwikle Misses His Friend # Senses and Anatomys (VHS, 6/9/2001)- Blue's Senses/Anatomy # Blue's Clues Third Season (VHS, 7/10/2001)- 31 Episodes Tape # Blue's Pool Party (VHS, 8/15/2001)- Pool Party/Blue Goes to the Beach # Cafe Blue (VHS, 9/4/2001)- Cafe Blue/Snack Time # Magenta Gets Glasses (VHS, 9/25/2001)- Shy/Magenta Gets Glasses # Blue's Big Halloween! (VHS, 10/20/2001)- Blue's Big Costume Party/What is Blue Afraid Of? # Blue's Big News Volume 1: Read All About it! (VHS, 11/6/2001)- What's New Blue?/Blue's New Place # Blue's Big News Volume 2: The Baby's Here! (VHS, 11/6/2001)- Mr. Salt and Mrs Pepper Day/The Baby's Here! # Blue's Big Feast (VHS, 11/12/2001)- Thankful/The Grow Show # Blue's Big Holiday (VHS, 12/5/2001)- Blue's Big Holiday/A Snowy Day 2002 # Telling Time With Blue (VHS, 1/29/2002)- Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock/What Time is it for Blue? # Imagination! (VHS, 2/2/2002)- Imagine Nation/The Anything Box # Let's Explore! (VHS, 2/2/2002)- Adventure!/Superfriends! # It Is Show Time! (VHS, 2/22/2002)- Blue's Play/Puppets # Rhyming With Blue (VHS, 3/9/2002)- Rhyme Time/Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme # Plants and Incents (VHS, 3/30/2002)- Bugs!/Let's Plant # Blue's Clues Forth Season 4 (VHS, 4/30/2002)- 24 Episodes Tape # Summer Days with Blue (VHS, 5/1/2002)- Stormy Weather/Blue's Big Ballgame Bononza # Reading With Blue (VHS, 5/7/2002)- Words/Blue's Book Nook # Songs and Boogie! (VHS, 5/14/2002)- Let's Boogie/Blue's Favorite Song # Learn & Try (VHS & DVD, 5/22/2002)- Blue Wants to Play a Game/What Game Does Blue Want to Learn?/The Trying Game/What Is Blue Trying To Do? # Natures, Plants, Bugs and Enviornments (VHS & DVD, 5/28/2002)- Nature/Enviornments/Bugs!/Let's Plant # Meet Joe! (VHS, 6/10/2002)- Joe's First Day/Joe Gets a Clue # It's Joe Time! (VHS, 6/10/2002)- Steve Goes to Collage/The Big Book About Us 2003 # Blue's Clues 100th Episode Celebration (VHS, 1/7/2003)- 100th Episode Celebration/Joe's Serprise Party # Blue's Big Band (VHS & DVD, 2/4/2003)- Blue's Big Band/Bedtime Business (w/ episodes from the "Rhythm and Blue" VHS on DVD) # Patience (VHS & DVD, 2/11/2003)- Patience/The Snack Chart (w/ episodes from the "Let's Play a Game!" VHS on DVD) # Let's Play and Be Happy (VHS & DVD, 3/3/2003)- I'm So Happy!/A Brend New Game (w/ episodes from the "Blue's Pool Party" VHS on DVD) # Get To Know Joe (DVD, 5/13/2003)- With episodes from the VHS Releases of "Meet Joe!" and "It's Joe Time!". Also includes "100th Episode Celebration" # Shapes and Colors (VHS & DVD, 6/3/2003)- Shape Searchers/Colors Everywhere! (w/ episodes from the "Arts and Crafts" VHS on DVD) # What Will Happen? (VHS & DVD, 7/7/2003)- Blue's Predictions/Cantraptions! (w/ episodes from the "Blue's Discoveries" VHS on DVD) # Blue Takes You to School (VHS & DVD, 8/26/2003)- Blue Takes You to School/Numbers Everywhere! (w/ episode from the "ABC's and 123's" VHS on DVD) # Chores, Chores, Chores (VHS & DVD, 9/30/2003)- Magenta's Messages/A Surprise Guest (w/ episodes from the "Taking Care With Blue" VHS on DVD) # The Feelings Game (VHS & DVD, 10/15/2003)- Body Language/I Did That! (w/ episodes from the "Feeling Blue" VHS on DVD) # Locations & Geography (VHS & DVD, 10/22//2003)- Up, Down All Around!/Blue's Big Car Trip (w/ episodes from the "All Kind of Signs" VHS on DVD) # A For Airplane, B For Blue! (VHS & DVD, 11/3/2003)- Let's Write!/The Alphabet Train (w/ episodes from the "Reading With Blue" VHS on DVD) # Morning Music (VHS & DVD, 11/16/2003)- Morning Music/Dress-Up Day (w/ episodes from the "Blue's Big Pajama Party" VHS on DVD) # Can You Help? (VHS & DVD, 11/18/2003)- Can You Help?/The Scavenger Hunt (w/ episodes from the "Try Try Again" VHS on DVD) # Playing Store (VHS & DVD, 12/5/2003)- Playing Store/Blue Geos to the Doctor (w/ episode from the "Fix & Pretend" VHS on DVD) # Blue's First Holiday (VHS & DVD, 12/12/2003)- Blue's First Holiday/Joe's Surprise Party (w/ episodes from the "Blue' Big Holiday" VHS on DVD) 2004 # Classic Clues (VHS & DVD, 2/4/2004)- Blue's School/Something To Do Blue - On DVD only: Rhyme Time/Puppets # Sharing And Caring (VHS & DVD, 2/14/2004)- Look Carefully.../Meet Polka Dots! (w/ episodes from the "Can You Find It?" VHS) # Blue Monsters (VHS & DVD, 4/5/2004)- Our Neighborhood Festival/Animals In Our House? (w/ episodes from the "Story Time" VHS) # Floating Wallboat (VHS & DVD, 5/24/2004)- The Story Wall/The Boat Float (w/ episodes from the "Blue's Big Treasure Hunt" VHS) # Blue's Room: Snacktime Playdate (VHS & DVD, 8/10/2004)- Snacktime Playdate/Blue's Wishes/Cafe Blue/The Grow Show # Blue Talks (VHS & DVD, 8/31/2004)- The Legend of the Blue Puppy/Love Day (w/ episode from the "Playtime With Periwinkle" VHS) # Bluestock (VHS & DVD, 9/28/2004)- Bluestock/Skidoo Adventure - On DVD only: Morning Music/A Surprise Guest 2005 # Blue's Room: It's Hug Day! (VHS & DVD, 1/25/2005)- It's Hug Day!/Joe's Clues/I'm So Happy!/Body Language # Blue's Room: Beyond Your Wildest Dreams (VHS & DVD, 4/19/2005)- Beyond Your Wildest Dream/Playdates/Blue's Collection/Opposites # Blue's Room: Alphabet Power (VHS & DVD, 9/17/2004)- Alphabet Power/The Alphabet Train/Let's Write/Magenta's Messages # Blue's Room: Holiday Wishes (VHS & DVD, 11/8/2005)- Holiday Wishes/Can You Help?/Look Carefully.../Patience 2006 # Blue's Room: Fred's Birthday (VHS & DVD, 3/31/2006)- Fred's Birthday/The Fairy Tale Ball/Dress-Up Day/Our Neighborhood Festival # Blue's Jobs (VHS & DVD, 5/9/2006)- Occupations/Blue Goes to the Doctor - On DVD only: Mechanics!/Playing Store # Blue's Biggest Stories (DVD, 8/7/2006)- Blue's Birthday/Blue's Big Treasure Hunt/Blue's Big Pajama Party/Magenta Gets Glasses/Steve Goes to College/Blue Takes You to School/The Legend of the Blue Puppy/Snacktime Playdates # Blue's Room: Meet Blue's Baby Brother (DVD, 9/13/2006)- Meet Blue's Baby Brother/What's News Blue?/The Baby's Here! 2007 # Blue's Room: Knights of The Snack Table (DVD, 1/30/2007)- Knights of The Snack Table/Blue's Farm Play Dates/The Boat Float/The Scavenger Hunt # Blue's Room: Shape Detective (DVD, 5/29/2007)- Shape Detective/Mathstronauts/Weight & Balance/Words # Blue's Room: Little Blue Riding Hood (DVD, 7/3/2007)- Little Red Riding Hood/Masterpiece Museum/Adventure!/Imagine Nation # Blue's Room: World Travelers (DVD, 11/13/2007)- World Travelers/Away Great Play Date/Environments/Blue's New Place 2008 # Blue's Clues: The Very Best of Blue (DVD, 2/1/2008)- Disc 1: (Episodes From The Story Time VHS)/(Episodes From The Arts & Crafts VHS)/(Episodes From The Taking Care With Blue VHS)/(Episodes From The Blue's Birthday VHS)/(Episodes From The ABC's & 123's VHS)/(Episodes From The Rhythm & Blue VHS)/(Episodes From The Let's Play a Game! VHS)/(Episodes From The Fix & Pretend VHS)/(Episodes From The Try Try Again VHS)| Disc 2: (Episode From The Feeling Blue VHS)/(Episodes From The Blue's Big Treasure Hunt VHS)/(Episode From The Can You Find It? VHS)/(Episodes From The Blue's Discoveries VHS)/(Episodes From The Blue's Big Pajama Party VHS) # Blue's Clues: The Very Best of Blue 2 (DVD, 2/11/2008)- Disc 1: (Episodes From The Blue's Safari VHS)/(Episodes From The Artistic & Blue VHS)/(Episodes From The Magenta Comes Over! VHS)/(Epiosdes From The Stop, Look and Listen VHS)/(Episodes From The Foods and Parties VHS)/(Episodes From The Blue's Big Musical Movie VHS)/(Episodes From The Building With Blue VHS)/(Episodes From The Funny Opposites? VHS)| Disc 2: (Episodes From The All King of Signs VHS)/(Episodes From The Natures VHS)/(Episodes From The Playtime With Periwinkle VHS)/(Episodes From The Senses and Anatomys VHS)/(Episodes From The Blue's Pool Party VHS)/(Episodes From The Cafe Blue VHS)/(Episodes From The Magenta Gets Glasses VHS)/(Episodes From The Blue's Big Halloween! VHS)/(Episodes From The Blue's Big News Volume 1: Read All About It! VHS)/(Episodes From Blue's Big News Volume 2: The Baby's Here! VHS)/(Episodes From The Blue's Big Feast VHS)/(Episodes From The Blue's Big Holiday VHS) Also See: List of Blue's Clues episodes, videos Category:Lists of Nickelodeon shows episodes Category:Lists of television series episodes